The Perfect Night
by danceremmax3
Summary: Oneshot songfic: Caitlyn is going to her Senior Prom...without Nate. Naitlyn


**So I had a sudden inspiration :) Just a short little songfic before I go to bed.**

**Song: Dancing- Elisa. Put it on. It actually helps with reading the story. In my opinion anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim the temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

Senior Prom. To most people, the best night of their lives. For Caitlyn Danielle Gellar, the worst. Yes, she had a beautiful dress, hair, shoes, etc. **(links in profile)** Yes, she had a gorgeous prom date. So why should she be feeling depressed? Well, it may be that she can't breathe in, what she calls, a woman's torture device (commonly known as a gown), her shoes are killing her feet, or that her hair is straining her face. No. It's the face that she's here with the wrong guy. Anyone who isn't Nate is the wrong guy.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

Her boyfriend was supposed to take her to prom, not this random guy who asked her on a whim. Nate was supposed to be lectured by her dad. Nate was supposed to be the one getting awkward pictures taken with her by her parents. Nate. Nate. Nate. She couldn't believe he couldn't take one night off from his glamorous life to go to the one prom in her entire life. How could he be so selfish? She had put up with not seeing him for months at a time, always seeing him in magazines with girl "friends", and dealing with his hectic schedule.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

So, here she is, sitting at a table in the back of the ballroom, while her "date" dances with some girl named Becca, and to Connect 3's latest single, the song he'd written for her nonetheless. As she listened 

to his compelling voice, she thought of when he first played the song for her, acoustic & live, and how happy she felt. How in love she was.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when a curly haired boy stood over her. She finally noticed when he touched her shoulder.

"Cait, will you dance with me?" A slightly nervous voice asked. She knew the voice. It was the one she lived for.

"Nate…you're here? But…how?" He silenced her by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and answered, "Did you honestly think I'd miss this? Caitlyn, I love you, and you wanted the perfect prom, and that's why I'm here. So dance with me."

She placed her small hand in his slightly larger one and he led her to the dance floor. People stopped, girls glared and gawked at her, but she didn't care. Let them be jealous. They should be. She snagged the heart of the most incredible guy in the world, and nothing else mattered but the two of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, and leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her close. And when the music stopped, and people left the dance floor, they just kept swaying back and forth, lost in each other.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

**It was short. I know. But I love that song :) Reviews anyone?**


End file.
